PersiSTANCE
by Roocersoc
Summary: When had it started? Hearing the music play softly in the night I realized they sent their secrets to one another. Told from an outsider's view. [TxL]


**PersiSTANCE**

_Roocersoc_

When had it started? I had never seen it coming, I admit to myself. I would question in the back of my mind day after day. Sitting upon my throne one fine day, during an excellent banquet thrown for the Majesties of Narnia upon returning from the Lone Islands to Cair Paravel. Delicious food piled high upon silverware, meats, soups, all pleasing to smell and even better to eat. Luckily for the four of us, Narnians did not need much of an excuse to thrown a party. I adjusted my crown regally as I scanned the room for my brother and sisters. Susan was relaxing in a corner with her husband, each were absorbed with one another, a smile glowing on my beautiful sister's face. I smiled as well; it pleased me to see my siblings happy.

But I am getting off on a petty tangent. So, where was I?

Ah, now I remember. I found out the banquet was going to stretch late into the night, so I decided to excuse myself for a time and take a stroll along the magnificent courtyard. Flowers of multiple colors shone beautifully in the blue of the cool autumn night. Trees lined the courtyard, thick in places where two would desire privacy.

And two did I find within the dense foliage, together in a private world.

They walked close through the trees, speaking in quiet voices. Intimate voices. One was petite with long blonde hair; dressed in a thin lavender dress she resembled a fairy from one's dreams. The other however, was the exact opposite; with a tall figure standing on hooves the faun easily towered over the young woman in a… Of course, it is never polite to eavesdrop on someone, especially if you were a noble as high as I am. However, an older brother must look after his siblings, so I feel no guilt. Years of suppressing the sneaky boy within me unraveled as I lurked behind them just far enough that the faun could not pick up on my breathing. Fauns, I realized could hear quite well not too long ago.

Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, just two old friends walking and enjoying the other's company on a calm night. Yet, it was the things they did when talking to one another. An accidental brush of her fingers by him, a slight tilt of her head, the quirk of his lips…they were holding a conversation completely different than the one spoken. His gaze was something most men had looked upon my sister with, but none had ever looked at her like that.

Suddenly the dinner bell rang loud through the kingdom, and the pair was sorrowfully torn from their blissful world as they jumped and whipped their heads to the castle. I couldn't help but growl lowly and to my horror I realized I had let such a loud noise escape my lips. I prepared to turn and run cowardly back to my throne when a pair of blazing dark eyes met mine. I was caught. The faun paused as if at a lost, and then bent to whisper something to the young Queen, she smiled and brushed her hand along his shoulder before darting off to the Banquet Hall.

The faun watched silently her as she disappeared out of sight; he walked towards me quietly, the grass muffling the clicking of his hooves. In all of my years knowing the good faun, he had never shown me anything short of courtesy and utmost respect, but looking at him now I felt truly dumbfounded. His eyes bored into my own and blazed with something akin to anger and suspicion.

We stared at one another for a time until he lowered his head and murmured, "Your Majesty." I nodded in acknowledgement, then, in a desperate attempt to quell the fire behind his eyes.

"Lovely night to throw a banquet, wouldn't you agree dear friend?" I said cheerfully, gesturing around us. He seemed to relax his broad shoulders but he continued to watch me. He shifted on his hooves and adjusted his good green scarf he always wore when he came to visit the castle. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

He always wore it when he was around my younger sister. Dressed to impress, as they would say.

My mouth must have been gaping as the faun cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Your Majesty, is something troubling you?" He questioned coolly, his eyes were narrowing as he jumped to the wrong conclusion. I shook my head but I stared off into the distance as I though back on every possible detail, every clue. The days where she would take hour long walks in the forest with him, the summer nights spent along the shore of the Cair Paravel with him.

Why had it taken so long? I recall the times when Lucy's eyes would lose focus while the others chattered on unaware. The two probably were planning on dancing together at the ball tonight, carefully not to draw attention.

Tipping my head of long hair I looked him carefully in the eye, realizing he had been waiting for quite some time. "Would you come and join us for the rest of the banquet? It has only just started"

There I was, back on my throne watching the festivities again. Narnians loved to throw parties, something I have come to enjoy, more of the gathering of friends rather than the actual party. My gaze shifted to a region in the Banquet Hall where few sat, a place overlooked. There sat two absorbed in each other, almost similar to how my Susan had looked at her husband. But…with these two, they were quiet, delicate and careful with how they acted, always watching the other for signs of pleasure or discomfort. They were not too keen on sharing their small bubble of intimacy with the rest of the world.

I almost cried just then, realizing just as my sister had found someone whom had been right there waiting, I was going to be losing part of her.

I was faced with a choice; I could frown upon this, rip it out by the roots before it could progress any further. I could tear them apart by revealing it to the public, shame my sister and alienate those around me with such harsh actions. I had good reason, he wasn't anywhere near what a Queen was expected to have company with.

Or I could decide that they were two of the greatest people I have ever known, and that they deserved one another. They deserve to be happy.

The faun shifted his gaze up to the thrones and his eyes met mine for the second time. This time, he knew. To both of our surprise, I raised my goblet and saluted him. His eyes widened, but he nodded and bent back to Lucy, to their world. I sighed, bending my head, feeling neither regret nor joy at my decision.

Later that night, awakened by restless dreams, I walked to my balcony overseeing the whole land of Narnia.

Turning my attention to the sky I could see night shimmer with waves of stars, rippling and sending secret messages to one another. Sending sweet whispers through the sky to those listening. To those waiting.

_/PersiSTANCE/ End.__AN: I have to admit; I really was quite disappointed with this. Better typing next time. I did not mention Tumnus' name because it really didn't fit right. It would seem OOC and would have shown even more if I had added his name. Plus, it moved way too slow for my liking._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the C.S. Lewis characters mentioned here._


End file.
